SBM Novus bot list of insults and compliments
Since Novus has been continually reset due to bad insults and compliments constantly being added, I'm making this list of them all. Good and should be added, bad and shouldn't be added, and mixed where it's questionable or if I don't know. For use on the SBM Discord. codes for each user For the users who add them, this is a list of what letter code I'll give them. Each letter code is supposed to be the person who originally added them Hawkbitalpha: Hawk Wintermelon43: WM43 mythix super saiyan 4: mss4 BCG2000: EP (eggplant) SquiddyFace: OBAB Bob Carotte: BC CakeCup: CC TheLocalAquatic: TLA Captain Spongetron: ST Honest Slug: HS RDSP: RDSP President Squidward: PS Lightning McStorm: LMS El Jacko: Jaic BenPaz: BP Kaiju: K Big Meaty Claws: BMC Loopers: L BooBooKeys: BBK NerdyKairi: NK TheDivertRealm: TDR Insults Good *what you’ve just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent response were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this room is now dumber for having listened to it. I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your soul. (Hawk) *you know, that’s just, like, your opinion, man. (Hawk) *this aggression will not stand, man! (Hawk) *do you have to make so many typos? (Hawk) *this is not 'Nam. This is SBM. There are rules. (Hawk) *obviously, you're not a golfer. (HAWK) *I would rather tear out my brain stem, carry it into the middle of the nearest four-way intersection, and skip rope with it, than have anything to do with you! *they say that opposites attract. I hope you find someone cultured, intelligant, and good-looking. *I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich. Get a life! *go jump off a building. *you landed on the wrong side of the Smoof. (Hawk) *you are more worthless than a white crayon on white paper. *I hate you just as much as Wintermelon hates dabbing. *I'd tell you why you suck, but I would die of old age before I could finish. *I hate you just as much as Wintermelon hates Swordfish. *you must have been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen. *you are not bold and brash, you just belong in the trash. *don't you have to be stupid somewhere else? *you're too lazy to even use Wii Fit. (Hawk) *I'd hate you even if I didn't hate you. *amazing. Every word of what you just said is wrong. *hey, buddy, you need a ride? I was just on my way to the Big Doofus Convention. *shut your mouth, you mediocre clarinet player. *someone should put you in a box floatin' down the river! *I had a friend take a shot every time you said something stupid. His funeral is tomorrow. *I hate you just as much as CakeCup hates bananas. *just get out of here, you stupid, dumb animal! *go away, you're endangered! *the entirety of Bikini Bottom wants to abandon you for weeks and weeks, while you slowly go insane, as they build a statue of you, burn it to the ground, and dance on the ashes. *you should star in Lip Sync Battle Shorties *if I had a dollar for every brain you don't have, I'd have one dollar *it would seem like you would care a lot about stupid stars, considering YOU ARE ONE! *Squidward's clarinet playing sounds better than you do *honey, I ain't comin' near you even if you paid me *I'd rather watch the Emoji Movie than look at you *Patrick is smarter than you *typos look better and make more sense than you *unlike the vote for Brexit, my hatred for you is certain *you're going down, tubby! *Todd Phillips is smarter than you *the Essex accent sounds better than you do *you secretly do some interesting stuff with the fungus in "Fungus Among Us". (OBAB) *i'd raise my taxes to never see you again (mss4) *you're dumber than DS Guy, Wolverine, and Todd put together/You're dumber than DS Guy, Wolverine, Todd, sperngeyberb, and rugrats1 put together (BC/mss4) (One or the other, both isn't neccisary) *you secretly have a Sandy muscle fetish. (BC) *you're an idiot (BC) *the list of reasons for me to hate you is longer than Taylor Swift's list of ex-boyfriends (TlA) *you suck even more than Squid Baby (WM43) (has had muitiple different wordings) *a five year old could beat you up (mss4) *you prefer a blonde Finnish woman over an eggplant *you make ink lemonade look like band geeks and chocolate with nuts combined *You're worse than 2013 Storm Questionable *all you say is gibbirish (mss4) *your a worse user than sperngeyberb (mss4) (okay idea, terrible grammar) *Tatsumaki is better than you (TLA) (we switch around between supposedly loving anf supposedly hating Tatsumaki) Bad *i hate you almost as much as i hate hello bikini bottom (mss4) Contradictory opinion, fails to mention who the "I" is) *Your Canadian friend is weird (BC) (what) *you have to dab 10 times now! (BC) (I guess having to dab is an insult, but just the fact that it's a dabbing meme makes it bad) *tubby (mss4) (It's literally one word that isn't an insult without more added to it so it makes sense) *''dabs at you'' (BC) (dabbing meme) Compliments Good *your existence really tied the room together. (Haak) *I love you just as much as CakeCup loves sexy sponge. *can I call you Kevin? Because I am your biggest fan. *if you wrote a Spongebob episode, it would be even better than Just One Bite and Band Geeks. *the grill may be hot, but you're hotter. *you taste even better than French fries. *uhhhh...I like you a lot! *the Hawk abides. (Hawk) *nice clothes! *you are lookin' good enough to eat! *you look good today! Questionable Bad you eat Yoshi's eggs because they benefit your health by giving protein (ST) (Stupid compliment) Shadow (one word insult)